A variety of elongate thin medical devices such as catheters, endoscopes and the like have been developed over the past several decades. Many of these devices include reinforcement members such as braided, longitudinal or helical elements disposed between an inner layer and an outer layer. During use, it is often necessary for the elongate member to be resistant to kinking while still being flexible and capable of transferring a twisting force. The reinforcement member provides torsional rigidity, column strength, kink resistance, and allows for improved torque response of such elongate members. Where a braid layer is disposed between an inner layer and an outer layer, the braid layer may reduce the structural integrity of the elongate device by limiting the area of adhesion between the inner and outer layers. Further, different aspects of different reinforcement layers, such as filament thickness and number, provide different properties to braids. It is desirable to identify ways to combine positive aspects of several different braid configurations.